Mother
by nmin1073
Summary: Thor&Loki going to save thier mother. Slight Thor/Loki
1. Chapter 1

It was cold in the cells of Asgard. Lying on the cold floor, I ,Loki, the god of mischief, was thinking of a way to get out of this hell. A glimpse of shadow caught in my eyes. Alarmed I stood up to see what creature was approaching.

"It's me, brother," the low and loud voice of the god of thunder echoed through the empty cells.

"May I ask you why you are here?" Without a reply, Thor approached me as if I was a explosive.

"DO NOT APPROACH ME!" I cried. Some kind of anger exploded inside me. How Thor could be so patient and clam when his brother was rotting in a dungeon.

"No brother... I just-"

"Enough of your nonsense! You are going to tell something about your stupid life again!" I could not keep it in any more. I banged on the transparent windows, not being able to suppress my anger. It had seemed like Thor could not stand it anymore too.

"MOTHER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY LAUFEY, YOUR EVIL JOTUN FATHER!" Thor cried, and streams of tear flowed down his gold cheeks. I froze in shock. My only person that I could lean on was gone. Gone.

I could see the worries in Thor's deep blue eyes. Thor would have been thinking the same thing as me. To rescue mother and bring her back to Asgard. The person who broke the silence was Thor.

"We must reunite to save mother. Nothing will help if we don't co-operate. Understand?" I could not imaginne the thought of helping my dumb-headed brother, but I had to. I just had to.

It had been such a long time since I had walked through the halls of Asgard. I was looking around, picturing in the fancy decoration when Odin called my name. Odin, the stepfather of mine, who had hated me until the tip of his bones.

"Your majesty, what is the problem with you, letting a Jotun kidnap your dear wife?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, you must help me. Frigga is your mother before being my wife!" I could see the plea in Odin's eye. Something felt awkward.

"Fine, I'll go then." I muttered under my breath and stomped off to the library, my hideout.

Sleep was once my favourite thing to do, my only friend. It left me under peace and comfort. But now, it wasn't. As the clock ticked away to midnight, Thor and I got more awkward and awkward. Apparently, My room was under rent by Odin and now Sif was the new owner. I had to sleep with the stupid musculous yellow brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Night was so awkward between us. Both of us didn't know what to do and we wished we were back to our childhood, when we did not know our pasts. It was Thor again who spoke first.

"Do you want to sleep on the bed?" Without saying anything I stripped and slid in my night clothes. I untied my braids and spoldged on the bed. I could here Thor whispering to someone outside the room. But I could not recognise what they were saying. I decided to sleep but a warm body lay beside me. Before I could have said anyting, Thor hugged me in his chest tight. Something of him reminded me of mother. Tears started springing in my eyes. The smell, the hug, every part of him reminded me of mother. I left him to do want he wanted, as he kept on hugging me tight without saying anything.

I woke up next morning, to find Thor's arms tight around me. Not very surprising, as I knew what happened last night. It was very awkward to find both of us one bed. Thank heavens that I have woken up first and I could have taken the shower first as Thor takes ages to do one of them. I came out of the shower and Thor was missing. I didn't really care, and I dressed up normally. I pulled my tired body to the dining hall, finding Thor looking calmly at me.

"Brother, I was wondering why you weren't waking up," Thor spoke with a slight smile on his face. I just ignored him, and walking past him, I could feel that I was blushing madly. I pulled a chair, sat down. Thor was again staring at me curiously and my heart was beating too fast. Shoving uncooked pieces of toasts into my pocket, I walked away to hide my strange actions.

I was leaning on the library shelves, thinking why my body reacted so wierdly when I took a glance of Thor. Imagining Thor again made me blush. I was so angry with myself, how I could be so idiotic. Feeling love with my older brother? Firstly, that was being out of Asgard law, and secondly, that was a love that could never come true.


	3. Chapter 3

The old rusty door made a loud creaking noise. I knew right away who it was. Thor, again came in.

"Loki, are you ready to travel to Jotunheim?" I could see that he was being very careful wit with me today. I nodded slowly and followed Thor to where Heimdall was.

"Heimdall, would you care to kindly open the portal to Jotunheim?" Heimdall nodded quietly. He muttered a few words under his breath and soon enough, a pale blue misty oval appeared in front of us. It was Thor again who was brave enough to enter the glistening portal. I entered with him, and felt the bones in my body slowly dislocating.

Soon enough, we fell on the cold floors of Jotunheim. Born in the cold weathers of this realm, I could not feel the coldness but Thor, clothes suited to the warm summers of Asgard, was slowly freezing to death. I noticed to changes of Thor very quickly. I sighed, muttered a feww foreign letters under my breath and a familiar blue flame appeared. I passed on that to Thor and I could clearly see the changes on Thor's face. Thor smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but only a crooked frown came on.

"Thanks brother," Thor chuckled as he drooped on a thick cloth on his body. He pulled on his great heavy body nearer and nearer to where mother was. Getting closer to the castle of Laufey, I could hear the rumbling sounds of the frost giants. It gave me chills down my spines. I went closer and closer to to castle. The big ice door was right infront of me and suddenly I lost my balance. I called out for Thor and I could feel again that I was going through a portal.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling a big pain in my head. Looking around, I could recognise it was not Asgard in one glance.

"Brother…." Thor groaned from far away. I got on my legs and decided to help him. I approached him and pulled him on his legs. Now I was with my brother, more calm, I looked around to figure out where we were.

"I guess we are not at home anymore!" Thor chuckled and I shot him a 'be-quiet' look. He became silent and I found we were at Midgard. Midgard? No, I can't have been. I tried to find out what had happened. So, I figured out Thor's Mjolnir had made a problem and now it was missing. Crap. Now we can't go back, we had to live here. Being in another world meant the powers of my magic was weakened. I was only able to do simple acts, like teleporting a short range or changing forms.

"Loki, maybe we should go to Tony's house."

"Never! Not with that stupid mortal being!" I cried and started muttering swear words.

"But there's no other way we could survive, brother." I wanted to disapprove but he was right; we had to find a human to survive.

"Fine then." I muttered few words under my breath and soon, we were in NYC, in front to the Stark Tower. As I entered the building with my brother, Thor was being fascinated with everything. Even the coffee machine that was half broken. I walked with quick steps to the counter, addressing for Tony. I could see the lady was giggling but I didn't care. I took the lift, to see the Iron man waiting for us.

"So, wonder why the magic genius is asking for help for me? Huh?" Tony chuckled and I was very disgusted by it.

"We are trapped here, in Midgard, because of Thor's genius idea." I glanced at Thor and Thor was just staring at one of Tony's technical stuffs.

"Well, then, if you want to stay in NYC, you should change your clothings first. " I finally realised why those people were laughing at me and Tony brought us both a pair of trousers and t-shirts. I changed, feeling slightly embarrassed

"Now, what do I need to do to survive in this place?" I asked and Tony just gave back a cheeky smile.

"Lets get started."


End file.
